


Existentialism on Prom Night

by BlueEyesMaiden, Darth_Hufflepuff



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shrimpshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesMaiden/pseuds/BlueEyesMaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Darth_Hufflepuff
Summary: Ignored texts, ditched dates, and repressed feelings. With a side of Mountain Dew and Fruit Roll-Ups.





	Existentialism on Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Hufflepuff/gifts).



 

**Prologue**

“That stuff’s gonna kill you.” Weevil wrinkled his nose in disgust as Rex chugged the third can of _Mountain Dew_ today. 

“Okay, _mom.”_ Rex sniped through a mouthful of french fries, mimicking Weevil’s nasal voice. “I’m here for a fun time, not a long time.”

“How creative, which dark memetic corner of the internet did you get that from?”

“Shut up.” 

Weevil rolled his eyes, taking the last bite of his sandwich.

“Am I driving you to your place after school, or are you stayin’ over again?” Rex asked after finishing his drink.

“I’m going home. But we need to stop at the dry cleaners so I can pick up my tux.”

“What tux?”

Weevil looked away with a frown, anticipating Rex’s next response. “I’m getting my prom tux tailored.”

“Prom?!” Rex laughed loudly “You shittin’ me right now, Weevs? That’s like three months away.”

Nothing could have prepared the dino duelist for the death scowl his friend shot him, one quickly replaced by a impish smirk. 

“You know, on second thought, why don’t you have another _Mountain Dew_?”

 

 

 

_\- 1 -_

 

_My eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close_

_The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold_

_And even though you’re next to me I still feel so alone_

_(Breathing - Yellowcard)_

 

 

Sat - 12:03 PM:

Hey ;)

✔️ Read 12:04 PM

 

Sat - 3:35 PM:

Hey we still on for tonight?

✔️ Read 3:40 PM

 

Sat - 7:50 PM:

im ready whenever you are

✔️ Read 7:52 PM

 

Sat - 8:30 PM:

Guess you aint coming then???

✔️ Read 8:30 PM

 

With an irritated sigh Rex Raptor flopped on his bed, then adjusted the uncomfortable, neat ponytail he’d forgotten he was wearing. _All this fuckin’ getting ready for nothin’._ The last rays of orange sunset that filtered through his blinds spoke of all the wasted time. _It’s fine_. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t even that upset. He’d only asked her to be his date so he wouldn’t have to go alone. 

_“Hey, kiddo,”_ called a sweet voice. He raised his gaze to find a thin woman leaning against his doorframe. “I’m about to leave, do you want me to bring you anything back?” She asked rolling up the sleeves on her black button up shirt, a beaming smile blossoming on her expression when she looked up at her son. “Whoa, you clean up nice! How’d the pants fit?” 

“Uh…” He looked down at the vintage dress pants he wore. “Fine, I guess…Mom-” 

“What time is she- Wasn’t she supposed to be here by now?” 

Rex didn’t respond. 

“Oh…” 

“Yeaaaah.” 

“Well, fuck it. She’s missin’ out, kid, look at you. You don’t need a date. Come on, I’ll drop you off.”

“No, mom, it’s fine, really. I’ll like take the truck or whatever.” 

“Wha-? No, you look so nice, you’ll get all sweaty.” 

“It’s not that hot out, it’s fine, ‘kay? I got it.” 

“Ooookay,” She raised her hands up in resignation and walked off “I’ll bring you back some salmon.”

“With cheddar biscuits, you’re the best!” He yelled after her “Make lots of tips!” 

And with that, the loud thump of the front door echoed through the empty house.

He sighed again. _Fuck_. _What now?_

With a weird, knotted feeling at the pit of his stomach, he searched his texts, not for the first thread at the top of his list, but the second one, identified simply as “Bug Brain”.

 

Sat - 8:45 PM:

Hey, you there yet?

✔️ Read 8:45 PM

 

Bug Brain:

Sat - 8:45 PM:

I’m not going.

 

His eyes widened slightly. _The fuck?_

 

Sat - 8:46 PM:

Whaddaya mean you ain’t going???

✔️ Read 8:46 PM

 

Bug Brain:

Sat - 8:46 PM:

I don’t care, I didn’t want to go anyway

 

_Bullshit._ Weevil had been blabbing non stop about this stupid night for weeks. Why would he… _Oh._

 

Sat - 8:47 PM:

You got ditched didn’t ya?

✔️ Read 8:47 PM

 

Bug Brain:

Sat - 8:47 PM:

Fuck off

 

_Yep._ Rex couldn’t help but scoff out a smile as he looked down at his phone. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised at all. In fact…he was kind of _pleased_.

 

Sat - 8:48 PM:

It’s okay I got ditched too

✔️ Read 8:48 PM

 

Sat - 8:50 PM:

Wanna go together?

✔️ Read 8:50 PM

 

 

 

\- _2_ -

 

_I saw your eyes_

_And they touched my mind_

_Although it took a while_

_I was falling in love_

_(Space Age Love Song - A Flock of Seagulls)_

 

 

Weevil could always hear the sputtering of Rex’s beat up engine way before he even rolled into his driveway. And so, when he picked up the faint approaching noise in the twilight distance, he slid off the sunken couch and took one last disenchanted look in the foyer mirror. _I look fucking weird_. But who cared? It’s not like he was trying to impress anyone. Was he? No. _Definitely not_. 

And there it was, that deafening roar accompanied by the crackle of worn tires rolling over the gravel path. It was his cue to step outside. He’d barely locked the heavy mahogany doors behind him when it dawned that Rex was going to say something. And it was probably going to be stupid and embarrassing. _Fuck. Why tonight, out of all nights, did I have to get stood up?_ As he climbed onto the old pickup truck, he figured he might as well beat his friend to the punch. “Suspenders? Really?” Weevil sneered, putting on the most sly smile he could summon. 

“Hello to you too, dung beetle. Your tux matches your hair.” 

“It’s sea foam green, you color-blind cretin. My hair’s not sea foam green.”

Rex turned to look at him with a mocking snicker. “Oh, yeah, _my bad,_ it’s—” His expression blanked out.

 

What was with Weevil’s eyes?

 

Where they always that big? _I mean, yeah, but not_ ** _that_** _blue. Definitely not that bright. And not with all those dancing flecks of gray and indigo and—_

“—What happened to your glasses?”

And there it was. Weevil snapped his face away, suddenly very interested in whatever lied beyond the rolled down window. “My mom wanted me to wear contacts. Big night or what-fucking-ever.” 

A tense silence settled between them as Rex pulled out into the main road. He could feel his cheeks growing warm. “It’s fine, you look okay without them.” 

Weevil’s face remained halfway out the window. “It’s fucking hot in here, get your a/c fixed already.”

Yeah, maybe he was right. It did get really hot in here.

 

 

 

\- 3 -

 

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud as it tore through them_

_And now it’s left me blind_

_(Cosmic Love - Florence and the Machine)_

 

 

“I don’t wanna go in anymore.” Weevil uttered, frozen still in the passenger seat. 

“Come on, Weevs, you’ve been talkin’ my ear off about this stupid thing for months. It’ll be fine.”

He shot Rex a nasty glance, and though Rex knew it meant to get under his skin, something about Weevil’s bare, sharp eyes and cross expression sent a wave of static electricity over his skin. He looked so good. Maybe it had something to do with that meticulously tailored suit that seemed to cling on to Weevil in all the right places. _Wait, what?_

Weevil had always, in his own mind at least, been a sharp dresser. Between sweater vests, bowties, tailcoat jackets, and crisp button up shirts, he never failed to project some class with his fashion choices. Yet the Weevil that sat before Rex tonight, clad in that posh blue suit, had come a long way from the dorky kid that wore his Sunday best in the form of a green jacket and red bowtie to Regionals all those years ago. Here he was, taller, features sharp, feathered soft bangs falling over those big blue eyes full of that same inextinguishable fire, laced with the smell of a sweet, musky cologne Rex assumed must be far outside of his own price range. But _damn, did he look good. Crap._

“Weevs, we can leave. But we ain’t gettin’ more proms after this.”

Weevil remained motionless, biting his lower lip. A habit Rex was all too familiar with.

“Look, I know tonight ain’t really going how you’d planned but—”

“Oh, shut up.” He finally said, rolling his eyes and stepping out of the car. 

Rex followed suit. _Asshole_. 

The building before them beckoned like a siren song, glowing from the inside with a beaming light show of blues and purples, blaring out a symphony of sensuous bass and weeping electric beats. The words _Domino City Aquarium_ marked the entrance. But tonight, it was, beyond anything, a temple devoted to the worship of fleeting youth and the ephemeral sparks of young love. 

“Whoa, they really beefed up this place, huh?” Rex said as they made their way in.

Weevil couldn’t hear him over the music. But he would have agreed. The domed chamber was completely walled in glass, encased like a bubble in the middle of a massive fish tank. A blue tinge of aquarium lights engulfed the entire atmosphere, bathing the crowd amidst the various installations of black lights. They were well into the party by this time; the dance floor packed with writhing bodies, air sticky with sweat and heat. Rex leaned in to Weevil and spoke loud enough for him to hear over the music. “See? No one even’s noticed we’re here.” Weevil seemed to relax slightly, the tension in his shoulders visibly melting away. Just then Rex made eye contact with someone he and Weevil shared a few classes with. He couldn’t remember his name, but the boy’s eyes kept bouncing between Rex and Weevil like he was watching a tennis match. A knowing smile crept up his face and he gave Rex a _subtle_ thumbs up with the raise of an eyebrow. Rex’s eyes widened in terror. _Oh gods, was he—? Does he think Weevil and I—?_

“Come on, let’s go find some food.” He said hastily, grabbing Weevil’s wrist and pulling him the opposite way, hoping to _death_ Weevil hadn’t seen the exchange between him and what’s-his-name from Spanish class. 

 

 

 

_ -4 - _

 

_ Well I know that getting you alone isn't easy to do _

_ With the exception of you I dislike everyone in the room _

_ And I don't wanna lie but I don't wanna tell you the truth _

_ Get the sense that you're on the move _

_ And you'll probably be leaving soon so I'm telling you… _

_ (Stop the World, I Wanna Get Off With you - Arctic Monkeys) _

 

 

_“_ Isn’t this your song?” Rex asked, mouth stuffed with the _Fruit Roll-up_ he’d sneaked in his pocket, as Weevil rocked gently in his chair to the rhythm of the music. 

“Yeah.”

“So go dance”

Weevil scoffed “Yeah, okay.”

“I’m serious. Why’d you wanna come to prom so bad if you ain’t even gonna move from that chair all night?”

“I don’t see you out there either, dino brain.”

“I’ve had like ten yards of _Roll-ups_. I’m digesting.” Rex replied defensively, taking another bite.

Weevil snatched the candy tape from Rex’s mouth, and shoved it into his own. “BS. I say _you’re_ scared.”

“Hey!” Rex protested at his stolen food. “Am not! I’m the one giving you shit for not dancing, remember?”

“Whatever, you’re still just sitting there stuffing your face. I bet it’s because you dance like a T-Rex.”

“I do not!”

“All stiff and awkward” 

“Don’t test me, bug brain.”

“Or what?”

Before he could spit out another taunt, Rex grabbed Weevil’s hand and snatched him onto the dance floor.

“Wait, what are you—Rex!” His struggle was in vain. Rex’s grip was stronger than his own. In a blur, suddenly his hands were in his friend’s, and he was spun around and about to the electronic euphony of the song he had claimed for himself. _Oh gods, what the hell did I just get myself into?_

But then, admittedly, this wasn’t so bad. Rex had pretty decent moves, and he did a good job of leading Weevil who, contrarily, had no moves whatsoever. And in the midst of dreamy dissonance and Rex’s shining smile, he found himself feeling -dare he say- comfortable. At home. Somehow the sound of his timid laughter blended in harmonious symphony with Rex’s own, and the spaces between their hands perfectly filled when their fingers subconsciously intertwined. 

Now, how many songs was that? Weevil only realized how long it must have been because the world seemed to stop when the pulse of the bass slowed down and the infectious beats simmered into a croaky, drowsy ballad. His eyes darted to Rex’s with a question Rex himself couldn’t find the answer to: _What now?_ The only thing the dino-enthusiast knew was that his heart was pounding, rattling, confined in the cage of his  chest, whether because of all that dancing, or because suddenly those big bug eyes were staring up at him again. All these low lights were shining on Weevil’s sculpted face and, _oh gods,_ his parted lips, still catching their breath. Almost as if in a trance, Rex inched closer to his friend, gripping his hand a little tighter and attempting to move his feet which seemed glued to the ground. A subtle flush crept up Weevil’s cheeks, and then he did that nervous habit thing where he bit his lower lip and _oh no, no, no—_

Rex pulled his hands back, breaking contact. Because suddenly the room seemed twice as crowded, and his breathing twice as fast, and the lights twice as blinding and the music twice as slow, and then he saw a frown invade Weevil’s sweet expression and— _Is the a/c even on in here???_

_“_ I need some air.” He said shortly, and weaved his way out through the crowd.

Weevil felt his heart drop to his stomach. What the hell was going on?

“Rex? No.” Snapping himself out of his shock, he followed through the crowd and out the back door, struggling to catch up to Rex’s running strides.

 

 

 

\- 5 -

 

Dreams last so long, even after you're gone

_I know that you love me_

_And soon you will see, you were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you_

_(You Were Meant For Me - Jewel)_

 

 

The cool midnight air welcomed Rex, filling his lungs and clearing his foggy mind. He slumped back against the concrete wall, running his fingers through his lilac bangs.  

He liked Weevil. _He liked Weevil_.

When did he start liking Weevil? A million memories flooded his mind at light-speed: Weevil, strong and proud receiving his trophy from Maximillion Pegasus at Regionals; Weevil at Battle City, sly and cunning, dueling his best; Weevil by his side, lifting him from the muddy ground on the umpteenth time they’d gotten beat up by other kids; Weevil smiling at him when they parted ways in that train after swearing they’d see each other again; Weevil waking up beside him in a hospital bed after they’d regained their souls back; Weevil with him dueling at home; Weevil with him in his room; Weevil at school; Weevil in his texts; on his mind, with his blue eyes and his skeevy smile, his kyu-kyu giggle, his persistence, and his wit, and the way his hands moved when he spoke about insects, and the way he tilted his head when he was confused, and the way he bit his lip when he was nervous. Suddenly the question became _when had he not liked Weevil?_

“What the hell, Rex?!” There he was, disheveled from dancing and running, bangs matting down onto his forehead, eyes lit with fury. “What was that?! You’re just going to leave me in the middle of that stupid dance floor by myself like an idiot?!”

“Weevil—”

“No! I don’t wanna hear it! You know what? I shouldn’t even be surprised. Because why, tonight, when the stupid date I didn't even want decides to ditch me. Tonight! The only stupid night I’ve been looking forward to! Why wouldn’t you decide to ditch me too?!” He came closer and closer with each word, backing up Rex against the wall, trying fruitlessly to tower over him.

“Stop.”

“No! Listen to m—”

There was nothing to listen to. Because before he could so much as take another breath, Rex grabbed Weevil and pulled him for a kiss.

A moaned complaint, kissed away. Then there was nothing more than Weevil melting into his embrace and Rex’s hands slipping from his friend’s shoulders to wrap around his waist, scooping him in to hold him where his weakened legs could not. 

 

 

 

\- 6 -

 

_If only for tonight I could dig myself a grave_

_But even six feet down I know I’d be found feeling this way_

_(Fast and Slow - The All American Rejects)_

 

 

His first instinct was to scream. To pry Rex’s hands off and push him against the wall because w _hat the hell has gotten into him?!_ Because in a split moment he’d gone from being ditched a second time in this _shitstorm of a night_ to being kissed like no one had ever kissed him before. In fact, no one had kissed him before. 

_Scream. Scream and run away, and never talk to him again, because this is wrong._ But how could he when he felt his entire body blaze up in flames the moment Rex’s lips touched his own? When his heart stopped dead in its tracks, and then jettisoned at supersonic speed? When suddenly his legs seemed to give way, and the flames that entwined his body turned into ice, crawling up all the way from his toes to the top of his head, freezing everywhere save for that one spot on the small of his back where Rex’s hands had snaked to support him? He tried to screech an insult out. Instead it hung silent on his lips, and vanished when Rex’s tongue traced over them with a shyness unbeknownst to the dino duelist. 

Weevil didn’t get it. How his mind could be white noise and a replay of the last thirty seconds on repeat at the same time. He had followed Rex, infuriated out of his mind, ready to rage quit this godforsaken night and stomp back home. And here Rex was, wrapping those lean arms around him, and pulling him close, and tasting like _Mountain Dew_ and _Fruit Roll-ups_. When did this happen? How long had Rex been waiting to do this? _Is he gay?_

 

_Am I?_

 

_…Am I?_

 

_No…_

 

_No, no, no, no…_

 

He kissed him back. After the world had stopped for an eternity, Weevil reached up a shaky, hesitant hand and cupped Rex’s cheek, returning that slow, delirious kiss with reciprocated timidity and leashed, repressed hunger. He was the first to break, remaining close enough that he could still feel Rex’s warm breath mingling with his own, ghosting over their lips. _This was so wrong. He wanted more._

 

 

 

\- 7 -

 

_Hello Heaven_

_You are a tunnel lined with yellow lights_

_On a dark night_

_(Yayo - Lana del Rey)_

A lightheaded smile drafted itself onto Rex’s lips when Weevil pulled away from their kiss. Never in his life had he felt such a drowsy, euphoric haze swirl like mist throughout his brain. Weevil looked so handsome under the pale moonlit night, with those bedroom eyes looking up at him like they were searchingRex’s own for something long lost. _What are you looking for?_

He wanted another taste. If Weevil’s kisses were intoxicating, he wanted nothing more than to inebriate himself stupid. With a tug to pull him closer, he brushed his lips over Weevil’s, placing down another slow kiss. 

A faint, haunting ballad bled through the walls of the building. The party was ending with a slow song.

“Do you wanna go back inside?” Weevil whispered against Rex’s lips.

“No.”

“Well, you still owe me a slow dance.”

With a scoffed smile, Rex took one of Weevil’s hands in his own and, keeping his other arm wrapped around Weevil’s waist, swung him lazily to the tune. Weevil shifted, wrapping his arms around Rex and resting his head on the crook of his neck. Rex breathed out a little pleased groan at the feeling of Weevil’s breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of his neck. “Gods forbid you don’t get what you want.”

“Shut up, dino breath.”

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

Neither Rex nor Weevil spoke about what happened at prom night when Monday rolled around. Rex waited all weekend to bring it up again. Instead, when he spotted Weevil at his locker, a strange feeling washed over him like a broken spell or a dream you can’t really shake off. He figured if Weevil was comfortable with it he’d say something. Then maybe he could kiss him again and it’d be okay. Maybe then he could just live with the way he felt, and they could just be together and turn it into something normal, right?

But the day went by, and Weevil didn’t say a word.  

When the last bell rang, Rex found Weevil sitting out by himself, nose buried in a book, and… _wait, what was that?_ A can of _Mountain Dew_ by his side.

“Hey.”

“About damn time. You’ve been acting like a ghost all day.”

“Yeah, well.” Rex shrugged, before gesturing at Weevil’s choice of beverage. “Since when do you even drink that anyway? _That stuff’s gonna kill you.”_ He mocked.

Maybe he was crazy, but he could have sworn that for whatever reason he saw Weevil’s cheeks flush pink.

“ _Shut up, dino-breath_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you made it this far. If you liked the story, have any constructive feedback, or even wanna send some hate, please leave a comment, kudos, or message me on Tumblr (@NessVoss).
> 
> I want to thank the following people:
> 
> (@Darth_Hufflepuff on AO3) Thank you for helping me come up with the idea for this fic. It’s as much mine as it is yours. 50% credit for the creation of this fic goes to her. Make sure to go leave her some love too.
> 
> (@Spidersauce on Tumblr) For your kindness, support, advice, and, above all, inspiration. Your stories were part of the reason I gained the courage to write and publish again. This one’s for you.
> 
> (@Eleanorose123 on Tumblr) For being the first person to encourage me to write again, and for welcoming me into Shrimpshipping. Did you catch the reference to your fic? Shoutout to you!
> 
>  
> 
> Rex and Weevil will return soon.


End file.
